kaeno_shinjomufandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoung-mi Park
Kyoung-mi Park '(박경미 ''Park Kyoung-mi) was a student in Kaeno Shinjomu Academy's Class 1st, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Kaeno Shinjomu V1: Trigger Bappy Balance. Her title was '''Ultimate Singer (超超高校級の「アイドル」 lit. Super High School Level Idol). History Early Life Kyoung-mi and Jeong Park were the daughters of two South Korean music producers. At a young age, Kyoung-mi displayed natural musical talent, and was consequently spoiled in the arts, taking piano and singing lessons. When she was a child, she watched a girl group perform on television, and immediately knew that she wanted to become an idol like them. When she was twelve, Kyoung-mi auditioned for a famous entertainment company, and was accepted to be a trainee. After two years of intense training, she debuted as a part of a new girl group, SUNDREAM'','' which was an immediate hit in South Korea. As she gained momentum in the entertainment industry, it became common to see Kyoung-mi in magazines, interviews, and events. Her company, in order to boost her publicity further, coerced her into faking a relationship with a young basketball player who was also growing popular, although in the sports community. They broke up after five months of 'dating.' Prior to the Second Tragedy After two years of performing with her group, Kyoung-mi was recruited to join the first class of the new Ultimate school, Kaeno Shinjomu Academy. She eagerly took the opportunity, and her company agreed to put her career on a temporary hiatus so she could attend high school there. When the semester began, Kyoung-mi quickly grew to love her new school. She was thrilled when she found out that her old makeup artist, Aiko Hikaru, was in her class, and was hopeful that she and Jeong would have the opportunity to grow closer during high school. She also found new friends in Ryu Akahoshi and Miyuki Ataru. One day, the teachers of Kaeno Shinjomu Academy abruptly disappeared, and the students searched the island for them. When everyone gathered at the airport, the final place to check, Kyoung-mi felt something drop onto her head and screamed in panic. She was shocked to find blood smeared across her hair. When the class looked up, they were met with the sight of their dead teachers, hanging from the ceiling of the airport and dripping blood. Afterwards, a strange gas filled the airport and knocked out all the students, including Kyoung-mi. Her memories were stolen from her, and she became a student in Masayuuki Taisho's killing game. Appearance Kyoung-mi is a slim, graceful girl with a flawless pale complexion and long dark brown hair that falls to her lower back in waves. She has bangs that are cut slightly above her eyebrows. Her eyes are thin, double-lidded, and dark brown, but it isn't uncommon for her to wear colored contacts. She wears minimal, natural makeup on most days. During the killing game, Kyoung-mi dresses more casually than she did as an idol. She wears a short pastel pink pleated skirt, and a white Korean-style collared blouse with a bow. She also wears a pair of white socks and pink sneakers. Her hair covers her ears, but she wears small gold earrings everyday. She is identical to her twin sister, Jeong, other than the lack of a port wine stain on the left side of her face. Personality Staying true to the way she presents herself as an idol, Kyoung-mi is a sweet and cheerful girl. Although she isn't especially extroverted, she is polite towards other people, and enjoys making friends. Generally optimistic, she is very selfless, and consistently puts the needs of others before herself. However, this can place her in vulnerable, oblivious positions, such as when she agreed to switch places with Jeong at the beginning of the Killing Game. Kyoung-mi has a great passion for music, and she works incredibly hard to achieve her goals. She is a strong believer in pursuing one's dreams, no matter how idealistic or seemingly impossible. Kyoung-mi is very patient, and has an extraordinary amount of self-control. It is extremely difficult to upset her, and provoke a reaction. She will typically take unreasonable attacks with a grain of salt, as she doesn't like letting people know that they got under her skin. Kyoung-mi is more prone to sadness and disappointment, specifically when it comes to her and her sister's relationship. However, even that doesn't taint her mood for too long. Overall, Kyoung-mi is a very hopeful person. She believes that everything happens for a reason, and has faith that things will always work out in the end. Ironically enough, that belief is what led to her demise. Talent Ultimate Singer As the Ultimate Singer, Kyoung-mi has a sensational voice and amazing performance skills. Relationships Family Min-seo and Jae-hyuk Park Kyoung-mi has a strong, positive relationship with both her parents. They are the main reason she fell in love with music, and she is very grateful to them for all the opportunities they provided for her. Her mother was the one who initially taught her how to play the piano, and her father often took her along to his work, where she got to watch trainee practice. Jeong Park Kyoung-mi has an extremely strained relationship with her twin. She attempts to be on good terms with Jeong, but the effort is not mutual. For that reason, they speak as little as possible, and their interactions are always curt and forced. Despite the cold treatment she receives from her sister, she would never say anything cruel or untrue about her in return. She also expresses no bitterness against Jeong, despite the fact that she killed her in the Killing School Life. At the end of the game, she even tells her that she loves and will miss her. Class 1st Ryu Akahoshi The Ultimate Dancer was Kyoung-mi's closest friend in the Killing School Life. She was grateful to have him with her during the game, as it made her feel less alone and afraid. They bonded over their shared interest in music, and even talked about performing together after they escaped. Although she never explicitly told him, it was strongly suggested that Kyoung-mi had romantic feelings for Ryu. Aiko Hikaru Prior to the Killing Game, Aiko was Kyoung-mi's makeup artist. They became good friends, and she was very relieved to find out that he was attending Kaeno Shinjomu with her. Aiko taught her most of the things she knew about makeup, and during the Killing School Life, he was one of the few people she went to for comfort. Other SUNDREAM Kyoung-mi cares deeply about the other girls in her group, and considers them to be her best friends. Before she left to attend Kaeno Shinjomu, she would spend most of her day with them. They even shared a house, paid for by their company. She was especially close to Eunja, who she looked up to as an older sister figure, and Ji, who was around her age. Kumiko Yeun Kyoung-mi and Kumiko were trainees together before the latter was kicked out of their company due to disciplinary issues. They did not get along. Jin-sun Yeun Kyoung-mi and Jin-sun dated for five months, but their relationship was fabricated, so she doesn't consider him an ex-boyfriend. They remain on friendly terms, although not especially close. Quotes Trigger Bappy Balance Chapter One: *rlly tragic Trivia * "Kyoung-mi" (경미) means "honor and beauty." * She is older than Jeong by 12 minutes. * Kyoung-mi's group's style is very similar to that of Twice. It is composed of eight girls, including her. * Her stage name is just her first name. * Kyoung-mi really likes anime, but she doesn't talk about it a lot because it's gay and she doesn't want to ruin her perfect idol image. * Kyoung-mi is fluent in Korean and Japanese. She can speak basic English. * Although she's the strongest singer in her group, Kyoung-mi isn't the best dancer, and has to work harder to match the other members. Category:Class 1st Category:Victim